Letters from Australia
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: A long letter home about Rose's recent life in Aus. *Written for the FF Quidditch League*


September 24th

Dear Hugo,

So how is married life treating you? Oh, your wedding, it was amazing and I am so happy for you little bro. You and Phil looked amazing standing up there together. I was a proud sister. :')

Mum would be thrilled. She was scared that neither child would get married. :) I don't think I will be after spending two weeks with bridezilla Hugo. It seemed too stressful. The only thing that wrecked being home again for me was dad. He was spoiling for a fight with Scor. I reckon dad is still hung up about the fact that his beloved daughter left with a Malfoy to live a hippy nomadic life in another country. Its not like it was out of the blue, we told everybody months ahead. Also Albus started off with us before he decided to do his own thing.

Which is still as amazing as the day I left.. Do you remember that muggle song mum was obsessed with? "Anything but ordinary" by Avril Lavigne? That song has become like my anthem. I definitely feel anything but ordinary. "To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring, I wanna scream it makes me feel alive," I wish dad could understand the freedom from living like this. Eventually dad will have to accept that I am not like him. I love the fact that I don't know where I could be in a week or a month's time.

You and Phil should come and travel with us for a bit. You can either follow us around the country or we can do what you want. Though maybe make it sooner rather than later. ;)

We are currently in Western Australia. Up top in Karratha – its not far south of Broome. :) We're currently doing some odd jobs around here. Nothing to do with the mines so don't worry. I think you need a degree or something to work there. It looks like we are going to be here a while. The Combi needs parts. Scor's patch jobs aren't holding any more and we are miles from anywhere. Things take longer to get here. After the parts arrive and Scor and his new mechanic buddies fit them, we are heading down to Perth. After Perth, who knows?

We ran into Albus last week in Broome. He has shacked up with girl of the week there. We hung out with him for a while but he was too caught up with the girl to bother with us. He seems good, but when he is smitten with someone he always seems good. Oh well he knows to owl if he needs help.

Whilst we are discussing cousins, how's Lily? I get a letter from her every week and they make me worry. I think she is over doing it. I worry that she is going to burn herself out, or worse. Do me a favour and just keep an eye out for her? If you see her crashing, help her out. Its hard for me to help her when her favourite cousin is half a world away.

I have some big news. I wasn't going to mention it as I wanted to keep it a surprise but I need to tell someone. Scor and I are pregnant. :) I'm close to 3 months now. :)

Shh, don't tell mum and dad just yet. Try and keep the secret, I want to see their surprised faces when I show up at Christmas. :) I am so excited and happy about this but scared out of my wits. When the doctor (yes a muggle doctor, not a healer since we were no where near a magical hospital) told me I was I actually asked if she was sure. Poor Scor in the waiting room, he thought I had been diagnosed with cancer or something from my face. He pretty much had to talk me around to the idea that I would be a kick ass mum. I'm still not 100% sure about it.

We still haven't decided where we want to live when the baby comes. Mum and dad will want us to return to England so they can be near their grandchild. Though I can't speak for Scor but I am too in love with Aus to want to move back. Before I got pregnant we were discussing finding a town that we love and settling down there and then seeing if we liked the "normal" life here before starting a family. Oh well, Its typical us to do things in a different order. :)

God, this letter is turning into a essay. I sometimes wish that us wizards would get with the muggle times. I could just call you regularly instead of starting a letter and then forgetting to send it when I am in a town. Owls that deliver our letters don't wait for a reply. I have tried to get them to wait but they won't. So this really long letter is made up of everything I have wanted to say in the past few months (or has it been longer? I can't remember) since we spoke.

Any way tell mum and dad that I am alive, safe and that I love them. Also they should receive a letter from me soon. I have to say this staying in one spot is good for writing letters. Scor says "hi mate". I'll have to ban him from interacting with the locals. He is going to start sounding like one. Can you imagine Mr. Malfoy's face when he hears his son's new accent? ;) Actually I might just leave it be, just so I can get to see the look on his face. :)

I have probably forgotten to mention something but I know mum will want to compare letters. Just don't let her read the part about me being pregnant. Don't even think of telling her. Or dad. Especially not dad until I am ready to tell him. I'm not fond of the idea of being a single mum.

Give my love to Phil and everybody else that matters.

Love

Your nomadic sister

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p>AN

Ok I have all these ideas for continuing this story. Partly because this is a dream of mine to get in a Combi and drive around the country. Expericing different things, seeing all the big things (eg. Big banana, the big pineapple, etc), actually going to Sydney (yep I have never been), doing odd jobs for money (like fruit picking).

If anyone wants to review and let me know if they want more please do. I love reviews and favourites. I honestly think I am not the best writer (not saying that for the sympathy reviews, its just the truth) and they give me a positive boost.

* * *

><p>FF Quidditch League details.<p>

Chaser 2 - Write a letter between siblings, the prompts I have chosen are: 3- (song) Anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne, 12 - (emotion) happiness, 14- (word) Freedom. With the emotion happiness, I tried to convey that Rose is happy with her life as is. Like a general happiness. I hope it came through.


End file.
